The Greater Good
by TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Severus Snape is sick of Gilderoy Lockhart, so being the scheming Slytherin he is, he send a letter - to Gellert GrindleWald. The letter contains a message, that Albus Dumbledore has replaced him with another hot blond. Meanwhile Remus and Severus have put there past behind them and entered a relationship, a very fluffy relationship.


"What, how dare he!" Gellert yelled as he read the letter. "How dare he replace me! And with another blond!"

"Mate,can you be quiet, i'm trying to sleep." The guy in the cell next to him yelled.

"No, I will not be quiet, do you even understand what this means?!"

The man groaned and mimbled something along the liens of 'of course not you loony bastard.'

"Albus Dumbledore, you know him?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, he's replaced me with a young hot blond!" the man chuckled.

"That's what your raging about." He laughed again. "This place really has made you mad."

"You dont understand. Albus Dumbledore is mine. He's not allowed to replace me, let alone with Gilderoy Lockhart."

"What is he your man or something."

"Yes! He is! Mine, only mine!"

"You're a bloody lunatic."

"Yeah I am. But I'm his raging lunatic."

Albus and Minerva entered the staff room, Severus was already there, making a coffee, smiling to himself and humming.

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" Minerva asked as a smile crept across her face.

"Oh nothing." He smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"No, there's something that's gotten you happy. What's done it."

"Can't I simply be happy."

"No, because it's you. You're never happy, let alone in the morning."

"Minerva, leave the poor man alone." Albus smiled as he poured his cup of tea.

"Oh of course." She smiled and continued to make her own cup.

"Anyway, it's clear he's met a man."

Severus choked on his coffee. "What?"

"It's clear, I myself was the same way when I first met Gellert."

"Albus, we don't need to hear your tragic love story again, we know it by heart." Minerva laughed.

"Very well, I shall keep it to myself." He took another sip of his tea.

"So who's the man?" Minerva turned to Severus.

Severus smiled. "Remus." He said quietly.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." Her face brightened. Severus smiled and nodded.

"Oh I'm so glad you two have made up."

"Oh, they've done more than make up." Albus laughed and both Minerva and Severus chocked on their drinks. They both looked at him. "O, don't go believing that I didn't notice you didn't return to the castle last night." He chuckled and took a last sip of his tea.

Severus smiled. In all honesty he hadn't been with Remus last night. In fact he hadn't seen Remus for over a month, he's been held up at the castle.

Last night he'd gone to send the most important letter in his entire life. The one that would get rid of Gilderoy Lockhart once and for all.

As if summoning his just by thinking his name, Gilderoy burst into the staff room, a bright smile on his face. "I have a feeling this is going to be a great week, possibly the greatest of my entire life." He boasted as he made his way over to the sink.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Severus said as he smiled.

"Oh and what on earth could you mean by that?"

"Oh I simply mean, it's never good to predict the future." He smiled.

"Oh and where has this new Severus Snape come form, all smiles and laughter. Have you beaten him and shoved him in a cupboard."

"Very funny." Snape snuffed as he went to set his empty mug in the sink.

"Or," Gilderoy said attempting to seem seductive.

"Has my attempts to woo you, started to work." He fluttered his eye lids and went to place a hand on Severus' chest.

Minerva and Albus watched as though this was their favourite TV show.

"Not a chance." Severus stopped his hand.

"I'll woo you some day you sexy Slytherin." Gilderoy laughed.

"And what makes you think I would fall for a ruddy Ravenclaw like you."

"Yeah, he's much more into Gryffindor's." Minerva said.

All three men suddenly turned to her. Severus flushed, Gilderoy and Albus laughed.

"Nice one Minerva." Gilderoy continued to laugh obnoxiously. He went to slap Severus' back playfully but his hand was once again stopped.

"Never touch me, I don't like being touched." He glared at Gilderoy and swept out of the room.

"Unless it's from a Gryffindor." Minerva shouted after him. He turned momentarily and glared at her.

The day went by like a breeze, Severus had felt happier than he ever had before. is students had noticed. Neville Longbottom hadn't been a nervous wreck and had managed to not blow up a cauldron. Harry was able to concentrate without hating him, it was the strangest experience of his life.

As he examined Hermione's potion he smiled. "Very well done, miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry and Ron shares a look. "Did he just give Gryffindor points?" Ron whispered as the three left the classroom.

"What's up with him? He smiled at me today." Harry asked puzzled.

As they turned the corner heading up to Gryffindor tower, a man approached them. He had shaggy blond hair, scratches on his face and looked terribly ill.

"Excuse me?" He asked his voice hoarse. "Oh my god." He gasped upon seeing Harry. "Harry, it's you."

"Yes. It's me." Harry said slightly puzzled, he was used to people gawking at him but this guy seemed elated and that Harry was there. "Do I know you?"

"Oh no, you wouldn't remember me. My name is Remus Lupin, your mother and father were some of my best friends."

"You know mum and dad?"

"I did, and oh you look exactly like James." Remus smiled. "Except for those eyes."

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here? You're not a professor are you?"

Remus chuckled. "No, I'm not a professor, I'm actually here to see Professor Snape, he wasn't in his office do you know where he is."

"We just left his class in the dungeons he's probably still there." Hermione piped up.

"But watch out, he's in a strange mood," Ron said.

"I will, thank you, Harry, and what are your names?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She smiled brightly and shook his hand.

"And I'm Ron Weasley."

"Oh I knew you're mother and father too, met Bill and Charlie." At this Ron smiled and Remus said another goodbye and walked off towards the dungeons.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron looked at Harry.

"We follow him." Harry smiled.

"No, we have to go to the library. The Chamber Of Secrets." She whispered the last bit.

"You go, you're the best and reasearching out of us. We'll follow Remus and meet you back in the great hall at dinner."

Hermione reluctantly agreed and headed off to the library.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked his voice soft.

"It's my birth month so this is always the worst one." Remus replied solemnly.

"Don't worry," Severus said as he poured a steaming potion into a goblet. "I'll be there all night with you." He approached Remus and handed him the goblet. Remus took and smiled weakly before drinking the entire thing.

"Thank you, Severus." Remus smiled as he finished the potion. "It means a lot, not many people would be willing to make this."

Severus took the goblet off Remus and went to wash it. "For a potioneer of my skill, it's nothing."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Severus sighed.

"I mean it, after your experience, Jesus, Severus I nearly killed you."

"Don't!" Severus abruptly spun around so he was facing Remus. "We've been through this."

Remus looked up at him, his blue eyes pleading. "How can you look at me, how can you be willing to stay with me. What if I try to kill you again?"

"You won't, the potion is perfect, and I trust you." He began approaching Remus. "We've put it behind us, and we've moved on."

"God, you're amazing." Remus smiled.

"Now, now, no reason to call me god, Severus will do just fine."

Remus laughed. "Severus, you're amazing."

"No, I'm not. Your standard of treatment has just been utterly appalling up until now."

"You make this every month for me, you stay with me, you care for me, you help me, what part of that doesn't say amazing."

"To me it says basic human kindness, kindness that neither you or myself had much of in our childhood." Severus' face softened, there was pain and behind his dark eyes.

Remus smiled. "That." Remus places a finger on Severus' chest. "That kindness, with your past, the bullying, the torment, the abuse, everything. That kindness that you have in your heart, that is why I love you."

Severus' mouth fell agape, and Remus flushed seemingly realising what he had just said. Slowly a mile appeared upon Severus' face. "I love you too." He whispered and without wasting much time pulled Remus close against him and kissed him.

Remus hoisted Severus' onto his desk and began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips. Remus thought he'd heard a yelp or something and stopped to look in the doorway, no one was there. Remus whispered an incantation and the door swung closed and locked.

"Why'd you stop?" Severus whispered as he pulled Remus closer against him. He grinned feeling Remus' hard length push against him.

"I want to make love to you without being interrupted."

"Well follow me." Severus slipped if the desk and lightly pulled on Remus' shirt. They entered a small room adjoined to the classroom. "A couch is much more comfortable than a desk, which I have to use so I'd rather not get it all messy." He grinned and pulled Remus towards him, their lips meeting.

Both pulled back for a breath before Remus pushed Severus onto the couch and climbed over him.

Severus and Remus made their way towards the shrieking shack. Normally Severus would go to Remus and they'd stay away from any civilians but with the petrifications still happening, Albus hasn't wanted Severus away from the school.

They both flopped onto the floor exhausted. "You'll be fine Remus, I'll be here the whole time."

"But what if I lose control and attack you, you'll be cursed then."

"I won't."

"How do you know, do you really trust me that much?"

"I do trust you that much, but also," Severus pausesd amd before Remus stood a great black wolf.

"You became an animagus for me."

"Yes, no human can keep up with a werewolf, but another animal might, it just so happens, my animagus form is a wolf."

"You're beautiful." Remus smiled and looked down at his watch. "We've got one minute."

"We'll be fine." Severus snuggled up beside Remus.

"You're so fluffy." Remus smiled as he ruffled Severus' fur.

"So what's my nickname?"

"Nickname?"

"Yeah, moony, prongs, padfoot, wormtail, whats mine?"

"Hmm, maybe Fenris."

"Wouldn't that be too close to Fenrir Greyback."

"How about Lupa. As far as I can see you're a female wolf.

"And Lupa cared for Remus."

"You know Roman mythology."

"Of course, are magic is based in Latin."

Remus smiled once more before the transformation began.

The two awoke, Lupa snuggled against Remus. Remus fuffled Lupa's fur before she was once again Severus.

"I like the name Lupa." Severus smiled and kissed Remus gently.

"And I love Lupa." He smiled.

Snape entered the great hall and made his way for the staff table.

Minerva gave him a sly smile as he sat down. "Fun night with Remus, I noticed you didn't come back for dinner."

"It was the full moon last night." Severus replied as he took a bite of his toast.

"Did it go well?"

"Everything went well." He replied.

Then one of the seventh years screamed. "Grindelwald's escaped!"

Everyone turned immediately it it was Albus who quicklly stride towards the girl. He politely asked for the paper and made his way back to the staff table.

He sat down and began to read the article.

 _Late last night Gellert Grindelwald, famous dark wizard, escaped from Azkaban, there is no information of how, but the last person who had talked to him stated that he seemed to have 'lost the plot'. The inmate stated: earlier in the day he'd been going crazy, shouting about Albus Dumbledore how he'd replaced him._

 _No one is quite sure what this is supposed to mean, Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore were known to be extremely close in their youth, but ever since their famous duel in 1945, in which the now headmaster Of Hogwarts came out victorious, Albus Dumbledore has refused to speak on his past friendship with the man._

 _Little is know of the whereabouts of Grindelwald at this moment but it can only be assumed that he will be searching for his former friend, Auror's and Dementors are expected to be deployed at Hogwarts for the safety of the students and its unsure if Dumbledore will be removed temporarily as headmaster. The ministry of magic has said that a statement will be issued by 12 noon, and want to reassure the public that they are working tirelessly to find the escape wizard._

 _Despite the ministry's insistence that everything is working smoothly the public cannot help but wonder if the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, is approaching the situation appropriately. No wizard has ever escaped from Azkaban before, and Hogwarts is aldready dealing with current problems. The gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid currently in Azkaban, suspected to have opened the Chamber Of Secrets, and attacked several Muggle-Born students. He has been accused of this before, I'm his own school days, he was expelled the , but feel into the favour of Albus Dumbledore, securing him a job._

"It's worse than I thought. Albus sighed as he, Minerva and Severus entered the staff room.

"Surely you know where he could be." Minerva suggested.

"If your unrequited love story you like to tell us often is true, you knew him better than he knew himself."

"That was the Gellert Of years past, we haven't spoke in decades. I barely know the man anymore."

"Typical." Minerva sighed.

"Azkaban has sent him mad."

As if anything at Hogwarts can go normally. The fourth year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were in their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Lockhart was once again being a bumbling idiot and the majority of the class were dozing.

That was until the door burst open and a raggedy old man stumbled in. "Are you Gilderoy Lockhart?" The man asked his voice raspy.

"Why yes, do you want an autograph." Lockhart turned to get a price of paper.

"No I don't want an autograph, you bumbling idiot." He spat. Lockhart the lifted off the ground, the man must have cast a non-verbal, wandless wingardiam leviosa.

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" He turned to the class.

"He'd probably be in the great hall, this is the last class to finish before lunch."

The man grumbled and stalked off, Lockhart floating behind him.

The class sat for a moment before all scrambling to follow the man.

Gellert stomped into the Great Hall and sure enough there was Albus at the top having a lovely chat with a few other teachers.

The hall slowly went quiet and everyone looked towards him and the floating Lockhart. Albus slowly stood up and made his way down from the staff table.

"This is who you've gotten to replace me Albus!" Gellert yelled as he dropped Lockhart to the floor. He was bruised, cut and unconscious. "This bumbling idiot, he calls himself a hero, is this how low your standards have fallen!?" No one moved, no one except for Albus.

"Gellert," Albus said calmly as he approached his old friend. "Nice to see you've aged so well."

"Don't start with the empty compliments. I want answers."

"Well what answers do you require?"

"Did I mean so little to you that all it takes is another blond? Did our relationship mean nothing? Did what we have mean nothing?!" Gellert yelled his face heating up with anger. Why wasn't Albus mad.

"What if I replaced you? You wouldn't care?"

"You can replace me all you like Gellert. Our friendship ended a long time ago."

"Oh friendship, that's what we're calling it now! The words are getting less meaningful as time moves on."

"People drift apart Gellert, especially when one wants world domination nd the other wants their family back."

"We drifted apart!" Gellert spat. "What we had meant nothing! If it did! Tell me why you didn't face me sooner?!"

"You were in hiding."

"You knew where I was! Why didn't you face me sooner, why did you wait all those years. If what we had meant nothing! Why didn't you face me sooner!?"

Albus turned. "Severus, Minerva would one of you alert the ministry that Gellert is at Hogwarts and will remain so until they arrive to take him."

"I'll go." Minerva whispered to Severus. "In case this gets ugly they'll need you."

"Tell me!" Gellert yelled again and finally the storm inside Albus burst.

"Because I loved you!" He shouted. "Is that what you wanted to hear. I loved you alright, you knew that. I didn't face you sooner because I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Gellert smiled. Actually smiled. "Yes that's what I wanted to hear."

"I was young and stupid, and thought I could change you, but I couldn't. You wanted to take over and you wanted that more than anything. And I loved you too much to stop you so soon."

Albus shook his head and looked around the great hall, it was clear of all students except for a few prefects.

"Albus, I love you more than wanting to take over. Those years sitting in Azkaban, all I wanted was to have you again." Their conversation has turned to a whisper.

All the teachers had left by now as well but stayed just outside in case something went wrong.

"I know we never said I love you to eachtoher, but I thought it was an unspoken thing, the nights of passion together, everything. I loved you, I was young and confused by feelings I'd never had before."

"You loved me?"

"It was strange at first no one had seen me so vulnerable, had ever been dominant over me before, and you knew that. And I thought when I let you be dominant over me in those moments I thought you realised, that I couldn't verbally communicate my feelings but that I could show you how I felt."

"I thought we were just two young gay men who had lent up tension."

"Well that was true, but I loved you too."

And then aurors burst in through the door. Spells firing from their wands, firing to kill, it Albus had thrown up a shield charm.

"No, you will take him back to Azkaban. You won't murder him." And when the aurors stopped he let the shield charm down.

Handcuffs were placed of Gellert and aurors gripped him tightly. "Visit me won't you?"

"I will." Albus replies quietly. As they pulled Gellert out of the room.

The teachers came back into the hall. Poppy and Severus immediately checked on Lockhart. "He's alive, but he'll be in Mungo's for months." Severus stood back up beside Remus.

"Oh dear I guess I'll need a new professor for next year. I can cover the class till the end of the year." He looked up at Remus.

"Me? Teach?"

"Why not, you excelled in your OWLs and NEWTs. And I'm sure Severus would like you close by."

Remus smiled and looked to Severus who was trying to hide the fact that he was flushing. "It would be easier to get you your potion." He smiled.

Remus' eyes lit up. "I accept then." He smiled and took Severus' hand in his own.

"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled and headed out of the hall. "I'm sure Harry will be glad of an old family friend too." He added.

Several of the professors were helping poppy place Lockhart on a stretcher. They all went to leave except for Severus, when Remus noticed he turned back.

"You okay? I didn't embarrass you too much."

"Yes, I'm fine." Severus replied his face still red.

"You sure."

"Yes, just not the biggest fan of public display of affection is all, just a little flushed."

"You're more than a little flushed, love. You're as red as a beetroot."

"Beetroots aren't really red there more maroon-" Remus cit him off, planting a kiss on his lips.

"We'll not go public with the relationship yet. I promise, and we'll keep the affection for when we're alone."

"Thank you." Severus smiled his normal colour returning to his face. "It means a lot."

"Look at that. The big scary dungeon bat potions master has a big soft heart after all."


End file.
